Say It Before It's Too Late
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan, sekarang juga. Atau kau akan menyesal di kemudian hari. Sebuah kisah yang merepresentasikan sebuah penyesalan yang datang belakangan. SiBum/Yaoi. 2shot. Warning inside. RnR please :D


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, BoysLove, OOC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan mendung menyelimuti kota malam itu. Cahaya kilat dan suara petir yang bergemuruh menemani rintik hujan yang turun bersama angin dingin. Membuat orang-orang yang berseliweran di trotoar buru-buru membuka payung. Tidak ada yang ingin kehujanan dan masuk angin, terlebih di musim hujan seperti ini.

Di depan sebuah gang kecil, sempit, dan gelap diantara pertokoan, berdiri seorang _namja_ yang memakai seragam sekolah. Ia tidak menghiraukan air hujan yang satu per satu mulai membasahi rambutnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan betapa dinginnya angin yang menusuk kulit. Ia tampak tidak keberatan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hah…"

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas berat. Ia enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke perempatan di depannya. Rute itu adalah rute yang biasa ia lewati sepulang sekolah untuk menuju rumah. Dan ketika kata 'rumah' terbesit di otaknya, ia justru semakin tidak ingin pulang.

Mencoba untuk mengulur waktu supaya tiba di rumah, _namja_ muda tersebut akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menyusuri gang kecil disebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana sekolah. Dengan raut sendu dan wajah tertunduk, ia berjalan terseok-seok melewati deretan tong sampah dengan isinya yang bau membludak keluar. Setiap kecipak yang timbul dari tapak sepatunya membuatnya berharap, bahwa lorong ini adalah lorong tanpa ujung. Yang bisa membawanya keluar dari kehidupan yang ia anggap tidak adil ini.

"Kim Kibum, _eoh_?"

_Namja_ itu mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan ia terbelalak. Lima sampai enam orang yang berpakaian seperti preman dengan wajah sangar berdiri di depannya. Dua di antara mereka membawa tongkat baseball dan botol minuman keras. Jantung Kibum –_namja_ itu berdentum keras. Apa-apaan mereka?

"Cih. Kalian semua suruhan Young Min?" decih Kibum kesal. Namun tak urung, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia tidak pernah takut untuk berkelahi, tapi ia jelas akan kalah telak jika lawannya membawa senjata.

_Namja_ yang memakai kaos tipis di hadapan Kibum tertawa. "Ya, keparat. Kami dengar, kau membuat Yoona menangis lagi hari ini. Dan Tuan Muda kami tidak bisa menerima itu."

Kibum mengambil ancang-ancang. "Sudah kubilang jutaan kali. Aku tidak tertarik pada _yeoja_ itu. Dan aku tidak membuatnya menangis. Dia saja yang terlalu sensitif."

Seluruh _namja_ di depannya terkekeh. Mata Kibum menyalang waspada. Sulit untuk berkelahi di tempat sesempit dan segelap ini. Lengah sedikit, ia yang akan babak belur.

**CTAR!**

Tepat ketika sebuah petir menyambar dan menggaungkan suaranya, seorang laki-laki berumur 30-an berlari ke belakang Kibum dan mencekik lehernya erat dengan tangannya yang besar. Kibum tersentak. Ia tidak bisa bernafas! Mati-matian Kibum mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tidak berhasil. _Namja-namja_ yang ada di hadapannya malah menyerbunya dengan brutal.

_**DUAGH!**_

_**BUAGH!**_

Meski terjepit, namun Kibum berhasil menendang kepala dua orang laki-laki dengan kencangnya. Ia yakin, paling tidak, satu gigi _namja_ itu patah. Namun malang. Saat tahu rekannya terhuyung-huyung karena tendangan Kibum, _namja_ yang mencekiknya semakin mengeratkan 'pelukannya' di leher Kibum.

"U-urgh… argh…"

Hujan semakin deras dan membasahi seluruh rambut hitam Kibum. Termasuk mengguyur wajah pias Kibum yang putih bercampur biru karena semakin tidak bisa bernafas. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Kau kenapa? Takut, eh?" tanya _namja_ yang mencekiknya. Ia terkekeh jahat.

Terdorong pasokan oksigen yang sudah sekarat di asa-nya, otak Kibum berpikir cepat dan –

_**DUAGH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kibum berhasil menendang bagian pribadi _namja_ tadi dengan susah payah. Ia ambruk dalam posisi berlutut, terbatuk-batuk dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat lehernya bebas. Namun, belum sempat ia kembali mengambil ancang-ancang, seorang laki-laki dengan cepat menendang perutnya dan yang lain memukul tengkuknya dari belakang.

"AAARGH!"

Darah sontak keluar dari bibir Kibum saat ia terbungkuk, mengerang dan memegangi perutnya. "Uhuk… argh…" erangnya tersiksa. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ulu hatinya sakit sekali. Belum lagi angin dingin dan tetes hujan yang serasa membekukan. Tas punggungnya direbut kasar oleh preman bayaran itu, dan Kibum tidak berdaya untuk mempertahankannya.

_**BRAK!**_

_**KLONTANG!**_

Tas Kibum dilempar jauh sekali. Mengenai deretan tong sampah dengan kencang dan membuatnya jatuh seperti kartu domino dengan suara yang berisik dan membahana. Kibum tidak bisa melawan saat salah seorang mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan menyelipkan kedua tangan besarnya di bawah lengan Kibum. Tubuhnya terkunci. Tendangan yang tadi mendarat di perutnya membuatnya seolah lumpuh. Perutnya serasa diaduk.

Seorang _namja_ dengan bau alkohol yang kuat menciumi tengkuk Kibum dari belakang. Sementara seorang yang lain berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan langkah perlahan dan dengan pisau di tangannya. Kibum terbelalak saat rambutnya dijambak oleh pria itu. Dinginnya ujung pisau yang menempel di pipi Kibum benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau manis sekali, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau kami mencicipi tubuhmu dulu sebelum kami menghajarnya?" sahutnya dengan seringai yang menakutkan. Jantung Kibum bergemuruh hebat. "_ANDWAEYO! _UMPH! UMPH!"

_**BRET!**_

_**SRET!**_

Dengan pisau yang tajam, _namja_ itu merobek-robek seragam sekolah Kibum. Teman-temannya tertawa keras sekali, lalu mereka bersorak riuh, seolah yang mereka lakukan adalah berpesta. Dan Kibum tidak berkutik sama sekali. Mulut dan hidungnya dibekap dengan sapu tangan. Matanya memerah dan air matanya melesak keluar saat ia tahu bau tajam yang menguar dari sapu tangan itu. Obat bius dosis tinggi.

Kesadaran Kibum perlahan menghilang saat _namja_ yang mengunci tubuh Kibum menciumi tengkuknya dengan brutal. Kibum semakin tidak berdaya saat penjahat-penjahat itu memegangi kedua kaki dan tangannya. Memberontak pun percuma. Sekujur tubuhnya lelah dan lemas. Baju dan celananya sudah basah sempurna oleh air hujan. Kibum sudah pasrah, meski yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah meninju selangkangan manusia-manusia brengsek ini dan membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok. Kibum serasa tertohok saat seorang _namja_ berusaha melepas celana sekolahnya.

Namun, Tuhan masih sayang padanya.

_**BRAK!**_

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Hanya itu yang sempat didengar Kibum. Sebelum kesadarannya pergi. Yang diingat Kibum hanyalah seberkas dua sinar kecil dan bulat di ujung lorong, dan tubuhnya yang jatuh dengan kasar membentur tanah basah tidak berdaya. Sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Siwon mengganti pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh kecil yang ada di sampingnya dengan lembut. Ia menghela nafas melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan pemuda ini. Wajah pucat pias, sekujur tubuh yang basah dan pakaian yang berantakan oleh noda darah. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Siwon merangkul tubuh kecil itu dan mengusap rambut hitam _namja_ muda tersebut lembut dengan handuk. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan, ada satu hari dalam hidupnya yang harus ia lewati seperti ini.

Pulang lembur setelah mengurus tetek-bengek perusahaan di akhir bulan. Menyetir dalam keadaan lelah –untung tidak terjadi kecelakaan karena ia sedikit-banyak mengantuk. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _coffee shop_ dan menghilangkan kantuk dan lelah sejenak. Namun, dalam perjalanannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat secara langsung sebelumnya.

Sekelompok berandalan tengah menghajar seorang pemuda di gang sempit dan gelap. Tempat terpencil seperti itu memang cocok untuk melakukan kejahatan, sebab tak banyak orang yang lewat, terlebih hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembrono di tepi jalan hingga menabrak sebuah tong sampah. Dan ia langsung menghajar semua berandalan itu. Tidak sia-sia ia berlatih _taekwondo_ semasa kecil.

Setelah semua namja pengecut itu lari, Siwon langsung menggendong _namja_ yang masih sekolah itu dengan _bridal style_ setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas namja itu. Ia terbelalak menemukan sebungkus kondom yang tergeletak di dekat kaki _namja_ bernama Kibum tersebut. Astaga…

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berusaha 'memperbaiki' keadaan Kibum yang sudah lebih baik sekarang ini. Mengganti seragam sekolah Kibum dengan baju dan celana panjang yang ia beli secara darurat di supermarket. Mengeringkan rambut Kibum dengan handuk miliknya dan membungkus tubuh Kibum yang memucat karena kedinginan –dengan jaketnya pula. Lalu memberesi pakaian Kibum yang sudah robek dan celananya ke dalam tas Kibum. Sekilas merepotkan. Belum lagi kemejanya yang juga basah. Namun Siwon tidak keberatan.

Di pojok _café_ kecil nan hangat ini, seraya menunggu Kibum sadar, Siwon menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis yang tengah ia sandarkan ke bahunya itu. Kibum manis. Pipinya bulat penuh dan menggemaskan. Dagunya kecil dan hidungnya mancung. Kedua alisnya tebal dan panjang. Bibirnya tebal, ranum, dan agak pucat, namun Siwon yakin, bibir itu pasti berwarna merah lembut. Kalau tersenyum, mungkin _namja_ ini manis sekali. Darah Siwon berdesir cepat saat muncul dorongan dari dalam tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh Kibum. Hei?

"Eungh…"

Tidak berapa lama, Kibum menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap –mengumpulkan kesadarannya hingga penuh dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Siwon tersenyum saat Kibum tampak heran. Namja muda itu memandang sekelilingnya bingung, menatap bajunya dan terbelalak sebelum matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan Siwon.

"Hei, sudah bangun? Minumlah, kau pasti pusing." sahut Siwon lembut seraya mendorong cangkir berisi teh hangat saat dilihatnya Kibum memijat kening. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kibum dibius. Kibum mengangguk. Tidak banyak bicara, ia langsung menyambar cangkir itu dan meneguk isinya cepat. Ah, lebih baik. Kibum mendesah lega ketika cairan hangat itu menuruni tenggorokannya dan membuat tubuh juga perasaannya lebih baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon lembut dan menepuk kepala Kibum halus. Jantung Kibum jumpalitan melihat… ehm… betapa tampannya manusia yang berada di sampingnya ini. Wajahnya putih dan maskulin, dengan gaya rambut jabrik yang agak berantakan karena rambutnya basah. Hidungnya mancung, pipinya tegas, bibirnya tipis, dan yang paling tidak bisa Kibum hindari adalah… pesona indah dan lembut yang dipancarkan sepasang kelereng mata hitam itu.

Kibum mengangguk dalam diam.

"Benar kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon lembut –lagi, untuk memastikan. Ia menyeruput kopinya yang masih hangat dan menatap obsidian Kibum dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"A-ah, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak, eum…"

"Choi Siwon. Panggil saja aku Siwon. Dan kau?" potong Siwon dengan senyum manis. Membuat jantung Kibum berdegup-degup tidak karuan. "Aku Kim Kibum. Terima kasih banyak, Choi Siwon-ssi. Kau yang menolongku, kan?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia justru tertawa renyah, membuat Kibum tersenyum. Aaaaah, Kibum suka sekali melihat dua lesung pipi manis yang timbul kala Siwon tersenyum dan tertawa. Manis dan menegaskan bahwa Siwon adalah sosok yang ramah. "Apa kau sudah merasa hangat?" tanya Siwon dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di dahi Kibum –hanya memastikan namja itu tidak sakit. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri darahnya yang berdesir cepat sekali saat mengetahui wajah Kibum begitu mulus dan halus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kibum mengangguk dengan binar polos –membuat Siwon tersenyum geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum-ah, kenapa kau bisa dikeroyok oleh orang-orang itu?" tanya Siwon. Kibum mendengus mendengar nada penasaran yang kental di pertanyaan Siwon. _Namja_ Kim itu lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Ah, singkatnya begini. Aku disukai oleh seorang _yeoja_ yang popular di sekolahku. Dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. _Yeoja_ itu punya 'penggemar' fanatik gila yang mencintainya. Dan hari ini, _yeoja_ itu memberiku bekal makan siangnya, namun kutolak dengan halus. Dia menangis, dan fans fanatik _yeoja_ itu langsung menyewa preman-preman gila untuk menghajarku karena sudah membuatnya menangis." cerocos Kibum tanpa diminta. Siwon melongo, namun tidak lama kemudian, ia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak lucu, tahu!" Kibum merengut saat Siwon tertawa. Enak saja tertawa! Salah-salah, tadi itu Kibum bisa diperkosa, tahu!

Siwon mengangguk. "_Aniya, mianhae_… tapi, kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran malam-malam? Kenapa tidak pulang? Ini sudah larut loh." Kibum menjawab dengan seulas senyum terpaksa, membuat beberapa kata berseliweran di batin Siwon saat melihat obsidian kelam tersebut.

'_Brokenhome_.' 'Orangtua.' '_Bullying_.' 'Kekerasan.' 'Narkoba.'

Siwon menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Siwon-ssi – "

"Siwon saja. Atau Siwon-ah. Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'ssi'. Rasanya seperti… sudah tua." potong Siwon geli. Kibum ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Baiklah. Siwon… ah!"

"Ayo, biar aku antar sampai ke depan pintu. Orangtuamu harus tahu tentang keadaan baju dan celanamu, Kibum-ah, jangan sampai mereka berprasangka yang tidak-tidak." sahut Siwon seraya mematikan mesin mobil. Matanya sedikit melirik ke rumah yang tergolong mewah dengan dua tingkat itu. Sepertinya Kibum anak golongan yang cukup berada.

Kibum melotot horror pada Siwon. Bagaimana… orang ini bisa tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Ia mencoba mengelak dengan mengatakan. "T-tidak usah, Siwon-ah, aku bisa menjelaskan sendiri pada orangtuaku. Lalu, masalahnya sekarang adalah, bagaimana dengan jaketmu ini?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Kibum lembut. "Itu tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo, turun."

Menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena menambah masalah baru, Kibum mau tidak mau turun dari mobil mewah Siwon dan meninggalkan jok hangat itu. Namja Kim itu mengekor di belakang Siwon. Jantungnya berdentum keras. Tiap langkah seolah seperti menapak menuju neraka. Saat itu pintu kayu itu dibuka, tamatlah riwayat Kibum.

Kibum mencakar telapak tangannya sendiri saat terdengar derap langkah kencang, tidak berapa lama setelah Siwon mengetuk pintu. Matilah. Matilah.

_CKLEK._

"Kibum?!" Sebuah suara keras diiringi dengan munculnya sosok yang tinggi dan besar mengagetkan Siwon dan Kibum. _Ahjussi_ kepala keluarga Kim itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan istrinya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"A-ah, _annyeong haseyo_! Saya Choi Siwon, dan saya mengantarkan Kibum pulang –"

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _ahjussi_ tadi langsung menyambar lengan Kibum dengan kasar, menyeretnya masuk, lalu melemparkan tubuh Kibum ke tembok. "Argh…" erang Kibum kesakitan ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan kencang. Siwon membatu.

_**PLAK!**_

"AAAH!"

"PELACUR! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! SAMPAH! MANA PAKAIAN SEKOLAHMU?! PASTI KAU BERKELAHI LAGI KAN?!"

Kibum ditampar dan diteriaki oleh sang ayah sampai terjatuh. Pipinya berdenyut-denyut –sakit sekali. Perih dan panas. Setitik darah hitam menggumpal keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kibum terengah-engah sambil melirik Siwon dan menyuruhnya pergi lewat lirikan mata. Ia tidak ingin Siwon melihat lebih dari ini. Namun Siwon tidak sadar. _Namja_ tinggi itu shock sekali melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak pernah ia lihat ada orangtua yang memukul anak dan meneriakinya sedemikian sadis. Hatinya sakit sekali. Dan otaknya langsung memutar kenangan buruk masa lalunya tanpa diminta.

"Terimakasih Siwon-ssi –atau siapapun namamu. Tapi kau lebih baik pergi. Ingatlah, kau tidak pernah melihat semua ini kan? Dan jangan pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi." ujar sang istri yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman sinis. Sedetik kemudian, pintu dibanting dengan kencang persis di hadapan Siwon –membuat namja itu tersentak.

Namun, sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Siwon sempat melihat sesuatu yang meremukkan hatinya. Kibum –_namja_ manis itu tengah berlutut paksa karena rambutnya dijambak kasar oleh sang ayah. Tetesan darah kini menggenangi dagu kecilnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, matanya merah dan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya saat ia mengucap lirih. "_Gomawo_ untuk semuanya, Siwon-ah…"

SIAL!

_**BRAK!**_

Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah terkoyak melihat Kibum menangis. Ia tahu, Kibum tidak menangis karena cengeng –atau karena sakit yang ia terima di tubuhnya. Bukan. Kibum menangis karena hatinya yang perih. Karena orangtuanya. Siwon tahu sekali binar mata Kibum saat memandang ayahnya. Seolah menyiratkan 'apa kau benar-benar _appa_-ku?'

Dengan tangan terkepal erat, Siwon memukul jok stir-nya kuat sekali. Sungguh, nuraninya ikut nyeri.

"Aaaaah! S-sakiiit! Uaaaaaa!"

Teriakan Kibum sayup-sayup sampai ke telinga Siwon.

Kaget, Siwon langsung keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di dekat pagar yang tergolong rendah untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang tinggi itu. Apa yang dilihat Siwon sesudah itu, membuatnya ingin merangsek masuk ke dalam rumah Kibum dan menarik _namja _manis itu keluar. Lalu menghajar ayah Kibum.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dari balik pintu geser tipis itu, Siwon melihat Kibum yang sedang tergeletak di lantai. Sementara itu, ayah Kibum tengah menuang isi teko –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PANAAAAAS! _A-appa_, kumohon! Sakiiiit!"

– yang Siwon yakini berisi air panas atau mendidih karena jeritan Kibum yang membahana setelah cairan itu sampai ke tubuhnya. Siwon dapat melihat siluet tubuh Kibum yang menggelepar di lantai, sementara _ahjussi _bertubuh agak tambun tadi masih terus setia memukul tubuh Kibum.

Tangan Siwon mengepal erat.

.

.

.

**Annyeong haseyo ~ ^^**

**Hyo kembali lagi bawa tumpukan FF ~ Yah, utang makin banyak deh ~~ #plak!**

**Oke, Dean-unnie, ini satu utang lunas ya. Chapter depan utang lunas satu lagi -_-**

**Yang baca, tinggalkan jejak dan komen ya :D**

**I'll be back, soon :D**

**Follow me : hyojunghyun**


End file.
